Superheroes
There are various superheroes and all of them have their own origin. Superheroes most often have a secret identity in order to keep their loved ones safe and there is little known about their private lives. The Avengers The Avengers is a group of superheroes who first emerged in 2010 during the Chitauri attack, which they stopped singlehandly. They are easily the most popular of the superhero teams out there. There is a lot of merchandise of them. They have dutifully been protecting Earth ever since. Their roster is not always the same. There are four known and confirmed members. Captain America Captain America was a war hero in the forties who had reportedly gone missing in the ending days of the war. He seems to be the leader and spokesman of the team, together with Iron Man. Iron Man Iron Man is the only Avenger who has no secretly identity. He is better known as Tony Stark, the son of Howard Stark and former CEO of Stark Industries. He's a genius engineer who made his own suit. He seems to be some sort of leader and spokesman of the Avengers, next to Captain America. He was a superhero prior to the Avenger. The Hulk The Hulk was first seen in as a monster after several attacks all over the world but managed to prove his worth during the Chitauri attack. Nobody knows what exactly the Hulk is and what he does when he is not working with the Avengers. Thor Thor is rumored to be the true demigod of legends. Not much is known about him except that he visited Earth before the Chitauri attack. It was supposedly his own sister that led the attack on Earth. Thor seems to wield some sort of hammer in battle which fuels the rumors that he may be a god. The X-Men The X-Men, often associated with Xavier's School for Gifted Youngers, are a highly controversial team. The team exists solely out of mutants hand have caused a lot of damage during fights with fellow mutant Magneto's Brotherhood. The last few years they have been helping the world in order to get good publicity on mutants. Professor Xavier Professor Charles Xavier was the founder and headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and is often seen as the founder of the X-Men as well, though this has never been confirmed. Xavier was an expert on mutant genetics before his death in '01 and published a thesis on this in 1962 which became one of the most important works on mutants thus far. His own mutation is unknown. Storm Storm is a mutant who supposedly controls the weather. She seems to be the current leader of the X-Men and headmistress of Xavier's. Not much is known about her. Cyclops Cyclops used to be a mutant with optic based powers. He was seen as the leader of the X-Men before he disappeared from the public in 2001 to be followed up by Storm as leader. Not much is known about him. Other teams and heroes Spiderman A red-clad vigilante who seems to swing himself from web to web throughout New York. He started apparing in 2009 as a vigilante. He stopped the creature called the Lizard soon after and disappeared from the public eye for a while before he started as a vigilante again. There are stories about him helping civilians escape during the Chitauri attack. The Young Avengers The Young Avengers were a team that ran from end 2010 to mid 2012. They originally consisted out of a team of four; Hulkling, Asgardian -later on Wiccan-, Iron Lad and Patriot. Later they were joined by a female archer who called herself Hawkeye, a girl who could shrink and grow called Stature, a robotic figure called the Vision and a white-haired speedster unimaginadly named''' Speed'''. There is no known reason for their disappearance, but many believe such young heroes have gotten themselves killed. They are fairly unknown and only enthusiastic superhero fans know about them. History of superheroes While there have been of course always been people who were declared to be heroes, none of them had been a superhero as we knew them now. People argue that Captain America is the first superhero, but Captain America in his first incarnation back in 1940 was a war hero and not a superhero. Other people argue that the X-Men were the first superheroes as they prevented the Brotherhood from eradicating humankind several times, but there are still a lot of people who think that all mutants are bad and do not see the X-Men as superheroes. These people say Tony Stark's alter ego Iron Man, who started ensuring our safety in 2008, is the first of the superheroes to appear, followed by Spiderman in 2009. Tony Stark worked alone until 2010, when he became part of the Avengers. The Avengers showing their face to the world is usually seen as the start of the age of superheroes. After this the X-Men too gained some sort of popularity. Vigilantes and little teams of superheroes started popping up all over the world and more mutants and superhumans felt that they could use their power for the good. Ever since the superhero community seems to have been growing in size. Category:Marvel Category:Culture Category:Canon Category:Recommended reading